


Midnight City

by littleheaven70



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/pseuds/littleheaven70
Summary: Waiting for a ride in the dark.





	Midnight City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).



> Warnings for one splash of blood, and some stuttery cutting. Password: escapethegrid


End file.
